Between Us
by FlowerPot21
Summary: What I think happened with Grissom and Sara after Invisible Evidence. There will be a sequal.l


Between Us

"Never mind," Sara said nonchalantly. "I shouldn't have said anything," pausing to gather her files. "I'm always over talking around you."

Sara managed a smile then walked off. Grissom was blindsided. He didn't think that Sara would say anything. Of course their relationship wouldn't be a factor in choosing the best person for the key position. Grissom was never that kind of man that judged leadership based on how much he liked a person.

Sara had thoroughly confused him. Why did she bring it up now? At this particular time? 

Sara mentally berated herself for even talking about such a sensitive matter. She did it mostly for her own comfort. Grissom had feelings for her that went deeper than just as a friend. She wanted him closer, so she asked him to pin her down on the sheet. His touch was so gentle and sensual that she almost couldn't maintain herself. She fought hard to resist the urge to kiss him passionately. How did Sara allow herself to get in such arousing situations with him? His hands barely missed her breasts.

She shook lurid thoughts from her mind as she threw her things into her bag and prepared to leave for home.

***

Grissom couldn't help the grin that spread across his face when the preliminary hearing was judged to go to trial. He felt immense comfort in knowing that the evidence was going to prosecute the right man.

Warrick got off the stand, his shoulders a bit taller than twenty-four hours ago.

"I'm glad this is over and that the right guy's going to jail," he said as he sauntered over to Grissom.

"You did very well Warrick," Grissom said. "Now the rest just has to fall into place."

"Yeah," he said, looking at his watch. "Well I've got to see a lady about a meal."

"What?" Grissom asked.

"Cath," Warrick said with a grin.

"Oh," Grissom said quietly. He should have known.

Grissom had no idea what he was going to do. He was not due back at work for another twelve hours. He felt rather bored and was in need of some interaction.

***

Sara smiled in satisfaction as the news announced that the case was going to trial. It was always a good feeling when the evidence spoke to more than just the investigators.

She continued brushing her teeth and headed back to her bathroom to spit out the toothpaste. As soon as she finished brushing her teeth, the door bell rang. She huffed under her breath. It was nine o'clock in the morning. She was tired. Sara went to answer the door. She was clad in a silk peach colored night gown that came mid thigh. 

She opened the door, and got a pleasant surprise. "Grissom?" She asked.

"Hello Sara," he said, leaning against the door post, hands in his pockets. His eyes involuntarily looked down her body, tracing an outline of her long legs.

She stepped back, letting him into her apartment. She went to her bedroom and picked up a robe and put it on. She quickly came back to the living room, where the TV was blasting. She was in the bathroom and she was trying to hear. She maneuvered around Grissom to find the remote. Grissom could see her breasts hanging loosely almost directly in front of him as she searched around him.

"Sara…"

"Hold on," she said as she reached under his butt. "There. You were sitting on my remote."

"Oh," Grissom said, almost breathless at how close they were again. 

"Do you want some coffee?" Sara called from the kitchen.

"Yes, please," he said, getting up and going into the kitchen. Sara turned abruptly and now they were face to face again.

"Why are you here, Griss?" Sara asked.

"I have no clue," Grissom confessed. "I just wanted someone to talk to."

"Oh," Sara said, looking away. "Um, look Griss, I'm sorry for earlier this morning if I caught you off guard. And I'm sorry for arguing with you in the break room about handing over my case. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he said.

They continued to look into each other's eyes. Blue eyes met brown in a way that they never saw before.

"How about that coffee?" Sara asked with her famous grin.

"Sara…" Grissom stopped her.

She just stared back at him. Longing was evident in her gaze. Sara wanted the promotion, but she also wanted Grissom. She swore at that moment to tear up her application and throw it away if something happened between them.

Grissom caressed her cheek as he brought her closer and closer into him…finally their lips met. It was a gentle kiss. Tender, sweet, and full of emotion. Sara felt a wave of ecstasy and euphoria wash over her body.

When they pulled way, Sara was blushing. Grissom touched his nose to hers before kissing her again.

Kissing this woman had become addictive. Sara's hands slowly came up to rest on his shoulders, as his hands traveled down to her waist. Sara licked his lips, begging for a deeper kiss. She didn't have to beg so hard. He let her in and their tongues engaged in a sensual dance. Grissom savored the strong mint flavor of her breath and the taste on her tongue. They began to kiss with more intensity. Grissom held her tighter as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Please don't stop this," Sara whispered breathlessly.

Grissom just shook his head as he ran his fingers through her hair, silently promising that he wasn't going to run away from her again. They kissed again more passionately. Grissom felt ever fiber of his being firing up. He reached down between them and untied her robe. He pushed it off of her and let it fall to the floor, then he picked her up by her butt and brought her closer to him. She wasn't wearing any panties. That only served to turn him on even more.

Sara could feel him becoming more aroused by the minute. She was aroused as well and she felt her breasts becoming firm and her nipples hardening at the close proximity of her body to his.

She took his hands. "Are you sure you want to do this? Are you sure that you're ready to take the next step?"

"Yes, Sara," Grissom said. "I've always wanted to take the next step with you."

Sara managed to smile. She led him to her bedroom.

She took off her night gown and threw it to the side. Her body looked beautiful in the morning sunlight. He looked at her body up and down and noticed a neat patch of hair in between her legs. Her most intimate spot. Sara came over to him and began to undress him. They kissed sensually as she did this.

She kneeled down as she took off his pants. She gasped when she saw what she did to him. She came back up to him and kissed him, thankful that she aroused him so much. Thanking him for not holding out on her.

No longer able to stand just kisses, Grissom picked her up and put her gently down on her bed. He thought she looked beautiful. Her hair was framing her face, and her body radiated heat. His hands explored every part of her slender body. When he felt her beginning to grind against him, he knew that she was ready. He could feel her slick against him.

He stilled her hips and then he slowly entered her, feeling resistance. She moaned as he inched his way into her. When he completely filled her, they were ready.

"Make love to me," Sara whispered as she wrapped her arms and legs around him.

Grissom began to move slowly within her. She was very tense. He could feel her squeezing him. Her eyes were closed tightly and her hands clutched the pillow.

"Sara, relax," he said as he continued to press into her. "You're so tense."

Sara was breathing hard. She was overwhelmed with pleasure and disbelief. She was naked, in bed with Gil Grissom. The love of her life. 

She whimpered as her whole body relaxed. He was able to move a bit deeper inside of her. She leaned up and captured his lips with hers. Their tongues matched the pace as Grissom continued to grind softly into her body. Sara wanted more. She had to unleash ten years of pent up sexual frustration out on this man.

"I want you, Grissom," Sara said in a sultry voice. "I want to show you just how much I love and want you."

With that she rolled them over so that she was on top of him, impaled on his hips. Fused together. She had her hands on his shoulders as she began to ride him frantically.

"Oh God…yes…Gil!" She shouted, unconcerned about neighbors. 

Grissom looked up at her in pure amazement. He never knew that she could be so wild and carnal. He watched her breasts bounce with her movements and he grabbed them with his hands as he thrust up into her.

"God…right there…yes!" She groaned. 

"Sara…" Grissom strangled as she went crazy. He felt a thin layer of sweat form on their bodies as they made love.

She was riding him like a horse. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her down on him harder and harder with each thrust. They could hear the wet slapping between them. Sara was moaning and saying things inaudible to him. She threw her head back and began to caress and squeeze her own breasts as she continued to ride him like a mad woman.

"Mm…I…you…oh," was all she could manage. 

Sara was in complete surrender. Her whole body was hot with pleasure and arousal. She couldn't get enough of him. She wanted him deeper within her, until she felt that their souls had mingled together as one.

"Mm…harder…God…harder," she whined.

Grissom rolled them back over and he began to pound into her with intensity and force. 

"Gil…oh…yes!" She shouted. "Oh! You feel so good." 

"Sara, you are so beautiful," he said as he buried his face in her neck. "Do you know how much I love you?"

"Show me how much you love me," she whispered in a fit of ecstasy. 

He kissed her again and he let their tongues battle and tease each other as he continued their vigorous love making. She couldn't believe how hard he was for her. She had never been with a man as thick and large as he was. She felt him opening her up wider with each violent thrust into her.

"I'm almost there," she whined. "Make me come. I want you now."

Grissom rolled them over so that she was on top of him. He put one hand on her hip, and the other clutched the headboard. She began to ride him wildly again.

"Yes! I'm so close," Sara moaned. "I'm coming…"

Grissom furrowed his eyebrows with effort and pleasure as he tried to bring her to orgasm. He was close as well, but he wanted to please Sara first. She was frantic and desperate for release.

"Come on Sara," Grissom encouraged. "Let it all out. Come for me."

"I…don't…want this…to …end," she whimpered.

"I know," he said. "It won't end. I'll be right here. I love you, Sara Sidle."

She smiled weakly, as tears began to fall down her cheeks. Never had there been a more poignant and defined moment in her life.

"Oh…I'm coming, I'm almost there," she half cried half panted. "A little more."

Grissom pulled her down on him harder.

"Yes…mm…I love you…oh," Sara moaned. He felt her tightening on him. 

"Come," Grissom said to her gruffly. "Right now."

Sara screamed an octave higher than what was normal as her orgasm took over her entire body. She squeezed him hard and she dug her nails into his shoulders. She threw her head back in pure pleasure and enjoyment. Her whole body was wincing from her orgasm. Grissom was still thrusting into her. He rolled them over and he held her hands above her head as he continued to thrust into her for his release. She was trying to arch away from him to recover from her intense orgasm, but he just went deeper inside of her.

"Oh…Gil," she whined. "I don't think I can take any more. I want you to come inside me."

"God Sara, you're so tense," Grissom said as he shoved into her. "Sara!"

"Yes! God yes!" She shouted as her second orgasm hit her body. 

Grissom stilled as he sprayed her insides with his seed. He thrust into her again, getting out all of his seed within her. He let go of her hands and collapsed on her sweaty body.

"God, that was incredible," Sara said breathlessly.

"I agree," Grissom said, equally breathless. "You are a wild woman."

"Thank you," she said with a smile. She smoothed down his hair as he lay on her chest, rubbing her breast. "I love you."

"I love you too," Grissom said.

"I think things are going to be just fine between us," Sara said dreamily. The afterglow of wild, hot, demanding sex was beginning to take over her mind an body. Grissom felt the same.

The End…for now.


End file.
